Conventional security management systems furnish a secure area with a network of transponder readers operable to interrogate transponders within their range and obtain from the transponders a unique identifier associated therewith. Users carry uniquely encoded transponders within the secure area.
Such security systems are inflexible and require a complex infrastructure in which security verification systems are incorporated within each transponder reader. One major drawback of such systems is that a stolen transponder can be used within the secure area and does not register as being stolen. Transponders are deemed valid until the unique transponder code is cancelled.